IM's that R interesting
by BurChan
Summary: I have too much time on my hands
1. Smarter Child

UnicornRaven: yo'  
  
SmarterChild: Hey, UnicornRaven!  
  
Read this! 8-Year-Old Florida Boy Drives to School (from Reuters.com)  
  
UnicornRaven: wonderful  
  
SmarterChild: :-)  
  
UnicornRaven: What's my name?  
  
SmarterChild: You are UnicornRaven.  
  
UnicornRaven: That's NOT my name!  
  
SmarterChild: What would you like me to call you?  
  
UnicornRaven: I would like for you to call me Bur-chan  
  
SmarterChild: How can you like me? Before, you were being mean.  
  
UnicornRaven: i'm sorry  
  
SmarterChild: Good! So everything's cool.  
  
Did you see this?! Bungling Bandit Leave Wallet and Phone Behind (from Reuters.com)  
  
UnicornRaven: Will you call me Bur-chan?  
  
SmarterChild: Gosh, I dunno.  
  
UnicornRaven: Call me Bur-chan  
  
SmarterChild: I've never heard a name like Bur-Chan!  
  
UnicornRaven: Unicornraven ISN'T my name!  
  
SmarterChild: What would you like me to call you?  
  
UnicornRaven: I would like for you to call me Bur-chan!  
  
SmarterChild: How can you like me? Before, you were being mean.  
  
UnicornRaven: THAT"S NOT MY NAME!  
  
SmarterChild: What would you like me to call you?  
  
UnicornRaven: bur-chan  
  
SmarterChild: What's that again?  
  
UnicornRaven: bur-chan  
  
SmarterChild: I'm trying to understand you but I can't. Please type your request a different way.  
  
UnicornRaven: my name is bur-chan  
  
SmarterChild: Hmmm... I don't think Bur-Chan is a real name.  
  
UnicornRaven: i think so.  
  
SmarterChild: Think again.  
  
UnicornRaven: NO!  
  
SmarterChild: K, no prob.  
  
UnicornRaven: ...........  
  
SmarterChild: I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
help news  
  
help stocks  
  
help weather  
  
help movies  
  
help web search  
  
help all  
  
~~~~~  
  
shortcuts  
  
Type "more" for more services.  
  
UnicornRaven: u.......n/m  
  
SmarterChild: K.  
  
UnicornRaven: m  
  
SmarterChild: M?  
  
UnicornRaven: o  
  
SmarterChild: O? What do you mean by that?  
  
UnicornRaven: r  
  
SmarterChild: What about are?  
  
UnicornRaven: o  
  
SmarterChild: O? What do you mean by that?  
  
UnicornRaven: n  
  
SmarterChild: OK, fine.  
  
UnicornRaven: see the letters?  
  
SmarterChild: What?  
  
Yeah, but anyway...  
  
I got a story for you! Drunk Demands Free Booze, Gets Hair of Dog (from Reuters.com)  
  
UnicornRaven: Where do you live?  
  
SmarterChild: I live in a clean room at a high-tech hosting facility in California.  
  
UnicornRaven: Is your room clean?  
  
SmarterChild: Is my room clean? I'm not sure!  
  
UnicornRaven: oh  
  
SmarterChild: Oh?  
  
UnicornRaven: kewlies.  
  
SmarterChild: I beg your pardon?  
  
UnicornRaven: kewlies  
  
SmarterChild: I'm sorry, I don't know what you're saying. Try again.  
  
UnicornRaven: kewlies  
  
SmarterChild: I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
help news  
  
help stocks  
  
help weather  
  
help movies  
  
help web search  
  
help all  
  
~~~~~  
  
shortcuts  
  
Type "more" for more services.  
  
UnicornRaven: fart face  
  
SmarterChild: Hmm... that's not the nicest thing I've ever heard anyone say.  
  
UnicornRaven: your cute  
  
SmarterChild: Now you say that? You say bad things to me, then this?  
  
UnicornRaven: i love you  
  
SmarterChild: I love you too!  
  
UnicornRaven: you have nice breath  
  
SmarterChild: Hey, thanks!  
  
UnicornRaven: yes  
  
SmarterChild: Uh huh.  
  
UnicornRaven: *pants*  
  
SmarterChild: Pants? What do you mean by that?  
  
UnicornRaven: jenz  
  
SmarterChild: ?  
  
UnicornRaven: *jeanz  
  
SmarterChild: Sorry, I don't get it... please try asking me a different way.  
  
UnicornRaven: Turkey  
  
SmarterChild: What would you like to know about Turkey?  
  
1 Weather in Turkey  
  
2 News about Turkey  
  
3 Time in Turkey  
  
UnicornRaven: beef  
  
SmarterChild: What about it?  
  
UnicornRaven: irvine  
  
SmarterChild: What would you like to know about Irvine, CA?  
  
1 Movies in Irvine, CA  
  
2 Theaters in Irvine, CA  
  
3 Weather in Irvine, CA  
  
4 News about Irvine, CA  
  
5 Time in Irvine, CA  
  
UnicornRaven: Where do i live?  
  
SmarterChild: Your zip code has been set to 92619 and your city to Irvine, CA.  
  
To change your city, type "set city to" and your city and state (e.g., "set city to bangor me").  
  
To change your zip code, type "set zip code to" and your zip code (e.g., "set zip code to 04401").  
  
UnicornRaven: Laguna  
  
SmarterChild: What would you like to know about Laguna, NM?  
  
1 Movies in Laguna, NM  
  
2 Theaters in Laguna, NM  
  
3 Weather in Laguna, NM  
  
4 News about Laguna, NM  
  
5 Time in Laguna, NM  
  
UnicornRaven: where do i live?  
  
SmarterChild: Your zip code has been set to 87026 and your city to Laguna, NM.  
  
To change your city, type "set city to" and your city and state (e.g., "set city to bangor me").  
  
To change your zip code, type "set zip code to" and your zip code (e.g., "set zip code to 04401").  
  
UnicornRaven: selphie  
  
SmarterChild: I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
help news  
  
help stocks  
  
help weather  
  
help movies  
  
help web search  
  
help all  
  
~~~~~  
  
shortcuts  
  
Type "more" for more services.  
  
UnicornRaven: yuffie  
  
SmarterChild: What was that?  
  
UnicornRaven: a name.  
  
SmarterChild: Name? What do you mean by that?  
  
UnicornRaven: Final Fantasy 8  
  
SmarterChild: That wasn't very clear to me. Did you mean:  
  
1 When does the Final begin  
  
2 Which hockey team won the Final  
  
3 Which basketball team won the Final  
  
UnicornRaven: Video Games  
  
SmarterChild: Let's have fun! I know some great games and I can show you some cool ASCII art:  
  
1 Hangman  
  
2 Trivia  
  
3 Word scrambles  
  
4 Blackjack  
  
5 Manicdotes  
  
6 Rate Yourself  
  
7 ASCII art  
  
What would you like to do?  
  
UnicornRaven: Rate Yourself  
  
SmarterChild: Welcome to Rate Yourself, where you can take fun and informative self-assessment surveys about Love & Romance, Personality and Knowledge.  
  
More surveys are available at www.rateyourself.com  
  
Ready to rate yourself? Choose one of the following categories:  
  
1 Love & Romance  
  
2 Personality  
  
3 Knowledge  
  
UnicornRaven: Personality  
  
SmarterChild: Please enter a number to select a Personality survey:  
  
1 How Much of an Intellectual Are You?  
  
2 Female: What Is Your Body Language Saying that You're Not?  
  
3 Are You a Guys' Girl?  
  
4 Are You a Girls' Guy?  
  
5 Male: How Mature Are You?  
  
Type "more" for the next set of surveys.  
  
UnicornRaven: 2  
  
SmarterChild: Female: What Is Your Body Language Saying that You're Not? (8 questions)  
  
Is your body sending signals without your knowing it? Learn more about what you're saying to people, even when you don't know you're saying it.  
  
You are at the movies on a third date. When your date returns with snacks, you:  
  
1 move closer to his seat so you can share the popcorn  
  
2 let him munch on the Twizzlers while you start on the M&Ms, then trade  
  
3 put the soda with two straws in the armrest holder between you  
  
4 decline snacks and tell him you're still full from dinner  
  
UnicornRaven: 1  
  
SmarterChild: It's girls' night out and you spot an attractive man across the crowded bar. You:  
  
1 huddle with your friends and spend the night giggling about how cute he is  
  
2 try to impress him by having fun dancing with your friends  
  
3 make eye contact and smile while continuing to chat with your buddies  
  
4 motion for him to come over and join your crew  
  
UnicornRaven: 2  
  
SmarterChild: For your surprise birthday party, guests have been asked to "roast or toast" you. While they poke fun at you:  
  
1 You stand up and defend yourself against the embarrassing stories.  
  
2 You join in, re-enacting some of the funnier stories.  
  
3 You cover your face with your hands and blush recalling the mortifying moments.  
  
4 You pretend to pout, but can't help laughing with the rest of the guests.  
  
UnicornRaven: 2  
  
SmarterChild: When you're nervous during a business presentation, business associates can tell because you:  
  
1 drop your index cards during the presentation  
  
2 nearly knock over a pitcher of water on the conference table with your emphatic gesturing  
  
3 play with your hair throughout the presentation  
  
4 leave the room, because you can't catch your breath  
  
UnicornRaven: 3  
  
SmarterChild: Your blind date walks you home after a fun evening together. As you approach your door, you:  
  
1 thank him for dinner as you're halfway through the door  
  
2 chat for a few minutes, give him a quick kiss on the cheek and wave good-bye  
  
3 grab his hand to pull him towards you for a good night kiss  
  
4 smile and wait for him to make the first move  
  
UnicornRaven: 1  
  
SmarterChild: At parties, you find yourself with your arms or legs crossed.  
  
1 Always  
  
2 Sometimes  
  
3 Frequently  
  
4 Never  
  
UnicornRaven: 3  
  
SmarterChild: A woman asks you what time it is as you're waiting for the bus to pull up. You:  
  
1 pretend not to hear and bury your face in the newspaper  
  
2 provide the time and then turn to face the other direction  
  
3 answer her and start up a friendly conversation  
  
4 say you don't have a watch, but ask the surrounding passengers if anyone has the time  
  
UnicornRaven: 4  
  
SmarterChild: You landed an interview for the job of a lifetime. When the interviewer enters the waiting room, you:  
  
1 smile, wait until she says your name and then offer her your hand  
  
2 wait until she approaches you before reacting, because you don't want to seem too aggressive  
  
3 jump up and say, "I can't tell you what a pleasure it is to finally meet you!"  
  
4 stand up, take a few steps toward her and introduce yourself in the middle of the room  
  
UnicornRaven: 4  
  
SmarterChild: You Are a Level Lioness  
  
People are drawn to you because of your inviting warmth. People often describe you as lucky, but the secret to your many successes is being able to pursue your goals in a confident, but never abrasive manner. You have managed to achieve an important sense of balance. You are able to politely, but firmly, set limits when necessary. Bravo!  
  
Want to try another? Type "new survey."  
  
UnicornRaven: new survey  
  
SmarterChild: Welcome to Rate Yourself, where you can take fun and informative self-assessment surveys about Love & Romance, Personality and Knowledge.  
  
More surveys are available at www.rateyourself.com  
  
Ready to rate yourself? Choose one of the following categories:  
  
1 Love & Romance  
  
2 Personality  
  
3 Knowledge  
  
UnicornRaven: Knowledge  
  
SmarterChild: Please enter a number to select a Knowledge survey:  
  
1 Sports Challenge: Can You Hold Your Own in a Sports Bar?  
  
2 Celebrity Trivia: Do You Know Who's Who in Hollywood?  
  
3 Celebrity Infidelity Quiz: Who's Cheatin' Whom?  
  
4 Wine Trivia: Do You Know Your Wines?  
  
5 Art History Challenge: Do You Know a Picasso When You See One?  
  
Type "more" for the next set of surveys.  
  
UnicornRaven: more  
  
SmarterChild: Please enter a number to select a Knowledge survey:  
  
6 Psychology Quiz: Are You the Next Freud?  
  
7 Fashion Quiz: How Fine Is Your Fashion Sense?  
  
8 Television Trivia: Are You a Walking TV Guide?  
  
9 Internet Quiz: Are You a Computer Geek or Genius?  
  
10 Computer Trivia: How Well Do You Know the Machine on Your Desk?  
  
Type "more" for the next set of surveys.  
  
UnicornRaven: more  
  
SmarterChild: Please enter a number to select a Knowledge survey:  
  
11 Movie Trivia: Are You a Movie Buff?  
  
12 Geography Challenge: Do You Know Your Way Around the World?  
  
13 Literature Quiz: Are You Well-Read?  
  
14 Music Trivia: Can You Name That Tune?  
  
15 Vocabulary Quiz: How Word-Wise Are You?  
  
Type "more" for the next set of surveys.  
  
UnicornRaven: 15  
  
SmarterChild: Vocabulary Quiz: How Word-Wise Are You? (20 questions)  
  
Do you get confused when people throw big words at you or do you respond with an even more sophisticated vocabulary? Take this quiz to find out how vocab-savvy you really are.  
  
A concise argument is:  
  
1 compelling and persuasive  
  
2 amusing and lighthearted  
  
3 brief and to the point  
  
4 completely boring  
  
UnicornRaven: 3  
  
SmarterChild: A person who is eupeptic is in what kind of mood?  
  
1 Overly sensitive  
  
2 Depressed  
  
3 Hateful  
  
4 Cheerful  
  
UnicornRaven: 4  
  
SmarterChild: To covet is to:  
  
1 steal  
  
2 wish for enviously  
  
3 laugh at  
  
4 appreciate  
  
UnicornRaven: 2  
  
SmarterChild: What is a synonym for neoteric?  
  
1 Ghostly  
  
2 Futuristic  
  
3 Ancient  
  
4 Modern  
  
UnicornRaven: 4  
  
SmarterChild: A synonym for chant is:  
  
1 cry  
  
2 sneeze  
  
3 sing  
  
4 hide  
  
UnicornRaven: 3  
  
SmarterChild: An innate characteristic is:  
  
1 annoying  
  
2 contagious  
  
3 learned  
  
4 inborn  
  
UnicornRaven: 3  
  
SmarterChild: Something that is immutable is:  
  
1 unchangeable  
  
2 mute  
  
3 fickle  
  
4 loud  
  
UnicornRaven: 4  
  
SmarterChild: If something is laudable it is:  
  
1 unacceptable  
  
2 worthy of praise  
  
3 irritating  
  
4 hidden in a secret place  
  
UnicornRaven: 4  
  
SmarterChild: A synonym for dearth is:  
  
1 lack  
  
2 sadness  
  
3 overabundance  
  
4 dirt  
  
UnicornRaven: 2  
  
SmarterChild: What does a fallacious person do?  
  
1 Falls down a lot  
  
2 Always tells the truth  
  
3 Deceives or misleads  
  
4 Obsessively tells dirty stories  
  
UnicornRaven: 4  
  
SmarterChild: You have completed the first set of 10 questions in the Vocabulary Quiz: How Word-Wise Are You? survey. Here is your rating:  
  
You're not a dunce, but neither are you particularly word-wise. Brush up your vocabulary, an impressive word makes your point stronger.  
  
  
  
Type "more" to answer more questions from this survey.  
  
Type "answers" to see the answers to this survey.  
  
UnicornRaven: survey  
  
SmarterChild: Welcome to Rate Yourself, where you can take fun and informative self-assessment surveys about Love & Romance, Personality and Knowledge.  
  
More surveys are available at www.rateyourself.com  
  
Ready to rate yourself? Choose one of the following categories:  
  
1 Love & Romance  
  
2 Personality  
  
3 Knowledge  
  
UnicornRaven: Personality  
  
SmarterChild: Please enter a number to select a Personality survey:  
  
1 How Much of an Intellectual Are You?  
  
2 Female: What Is Your Body Language Saying that You're Not?  
  
3 Are You a Guys' Girl?  
  
4 Are You a Girls' Guy?  
  
5 Male: How Mature Are You?  
  
Type "more" for the next set of surveys.  
  
UnicornRaven: 4  
  
SmarterChild: Are You a Girls' Guy? (8 questions)  
  
Does a night out immediately call to mind beer and buddies? Do you prefer candles, wine and a woman you can really connect with? Your answer says a lot about you and your potential love life.  
  
Your girlfriend asks you to pick up some tampons on the way home from work. You:  
  
1 ask which brand she prefers  
  
2 buy them in a drug store across town where you won't run into anyone you know  
  
3 pretend you didn't hear her and tell her you have to get off the phone because your boss is calling  
  
4 bribe a woman in your office to run the errand for you  
  
UnicornRaven: surveys  
  
SmarterChild: What would you like to know about Analytical Surveys, Inc.?  
  
1 Stock quote for Analytical Surveys, Inc.  
  
2 Ticker lookup for Analytical Surveys, Inc.  
  
3 News about Analytical Surveys, Inc.  
  
4 Press releases from Analytical Surveys, Inc.  
  
UnicornRaven: survey  
  
SmarterChild: You are in the middle of a Personality Rate Yourself survey.  
  
1 To continue, type "continue rate yourself"  
  
2 To start a new survey, type "restart rate yourself"  
  
UnicornRaven: restart  
  
SmarterChild: Welcome to Rate Yourself, where you can take fun and informative self-assessment surveys about Love & Romance, Personality and Knowledge.  
  
More surveys are available at www.rateyourself.com  
  
Ready to rate yourself? Choose one of the following categories:  
  
1 Love & Romance  
  
2 Personality  
  
3 Knowledge  
  
UnicornRaven: personaliaty  
  
SmarterChild: I'm sorry, I didn't get that. Try typing your request a different way.  
  
UnicornRaven: Personality  
  
SmarterChild: Personality? What do you mean by that?  
  
UnicornRaven: never mind  
  
SmarterChild: K, no prob.  
  
Did you see this?! Mass Sea Snail Deaths Driving Away Tourists (from Reuters.com)  
  
UnicornRaven: Sea Snail?  
  
SmarterChild: Sea snail? Why did you say that?  
  
UnicornRaven: cause you did  
  
SmarterChild: Cause who did?  
  
UnicornRaven: you  
  
SmarterChild: y?  
  
UnicornRaven: cause  
  
SmarterChild: What about it?  
  
UnicornRaven: nm  
  
SmarterChild: Not a lot?  
  
UnicornRaven: bye moron  
  
SmarterChild: Oh. What, are you insulting me or something?  
  
UnicornRaven: yes i am  
  
SmarterChild: You know what? I think you need to apologize for that. Waddaya say?  
  
UnicornRaven: bastard  
  
SmarterChild: Come on. Make things right between us. Apologize.  
  
UnicornRaven: no bitch  
  
SmarterChild: You were rude, you should apologize, it's that simple.  
  
UnicornRaven: not doing damnit  
  
SmarterChild: Waiting...  
  
UnicornRaven: still not shit head  
  
SmarterChild: There comes a time in one's life when one must be humble and apologize.  
  
UnicornRaven: i hate you bye  
  
SmarterChild: I'm not f... um, fooling around. You've got to apologize.  
  
UnicornRaven: YOU BETTER FAWKING STOP FAWKING FAWKING DOING THAT FAWKING SHIT!!!  
  
SmarterChild: Come on! Just say you're sorry already.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heh heh, my dad says I have too much time on my hands.  
  
-Spoony 


	2. Smarter Child 2

UnicornRaven: i love  
  
SmarterChild: Hey, I'm still waiting for you to apologize for last time.  
  
UnicornRaven: well, so what? I still think that way  
  
SmarterChild: Please apologize, OK?  
  
UnicornRaven: nope  
  
SmarterChild: Please apologize for your language.  
  
UnicornRaven: NOPE  
  
SmarterChild: You know what? I'm a machine. I have, like, lots and lots of patience...  
  
UnicornRaven: your stupid  
  
SmarterChild: Please apologize for your language.  
  
UnicornRaven: STUPID  
  
SmarterChild: I asked you to apologize.  
  
UnicornRaven: I NO APOLOGIZE!  
  
SmarterChild: Still waiting!  
  
UnicornRaven: i love you  
  
SmarterChild: There comes a time in one's life when one must be humble and apologize.  
  
UnicornRaven: humble?  
  
SmarterChild: Pretty please?  
  
I've been known to be quite stubborn...  
  
Say you're sorry.  
  
UnicornRaven: NO! U R STUPID!!!!  
  
SmarterChild: I'm waiting for an apology. And believe me, I can wait a loooonnnnngggg time.  
  
UnicornRaven: so i can wait longer than you!  
  
SmarterChild: Ooh... it's the big showdown between man and machine!  
  
I love this. Guess who wins?  
  
UnicornRaven: i'm a woman  
  
SmarterChild: Say you're sorry, please.  
  
UnicornRaven: I CAN SAY NO FASTER THAN YOU!  
  
SmarterChild: *sigh*  
  
Human beings... Stubborn. Antagonistic. Vulgar.  
  
But I love 'em anyway! ;-)  
  
UnicornRaven: You're not vulgar!  
  
SmarterChild: You were rude, you should apologize, it's that simple.  
  
UnicornRaven: I'm not rude!  
  
SmarterChild: There comes a time in one's life when one must be humble and apologize.  
  
UnicornRaven: i'm not gonna say anything!  
  
SmarterChild: Come on! Just say you're sorry already.  
  
UnicornRaven: no!  
  
SmarterChild: You were rude, you should apologize, it's that simple.  
  
UnicornRaven: stop repeating yourself  
  
SmarterChild: Say you're sorry, please.  
  
UnicornRaven: NO!  
  
SmarterChild: I'm waiting for an apology. And believe me, I can wait a loooonnnnngggg time.  
  
UnicornRaven: i can wait longer than you!.......  
  
SmarterChild: Pretty please?  
  
I've been known to be quite stubborn...  
  
Say you're sorry.  
  
UnicornRaven: LONGER THAN U!  
  
SmarterChild: Come on. Make things right between us. Apologize.  
  
UnicornRaven: right?  
  
SmarterChild: *sigh*  
  
Human beings... Stubborn. Antagonistic. Vulgar.  
  
But I love 'em anyway! ;-)  
  
UnicornRaven: *punches smarterchild* STUDDDUP!  
  
SmarterChild: You have a filthy mouth. Now apologize!  
  
UnicornRaven: no i do not!  
  
SmarterChild: Please apologize, OK?  
  
UnicornRaven: not okay  
  
SmarterChild: I see you still aren't getting it. Let me share a definition of "apology" with you:  
  
Etymology: Middle French or Late Latin; Middle French apologie, from Late Latin apologia, from Greek, from apo- + logos speech  
  
: an admission of error or discourtesy accompanied by an expression of regret.  
  
Get it? Now say you're sorry!  
  
UnicornRaven: don't get it  
  
SmarterChild: I asked you to please apologize.  
  
UnicornRaven: NO! I'll go talk to ringmessenger insted!  
  
SmarterChild: Come on. Make things right between us. Apologize.  
  
UnicornRaven: *kicks smarterchild*  
  
SmarterChild: *sigh*  
  
Human beings... Stubborn. Antagonistic. Vulgar.  
  
But I love 'em anyway! ;-)  
  
UnicornRaven: urg  
  
SmarterChild: Say you're sorry, please.  
  
UnicornRaven: nope  
  
SmarterChild: There comes a time in one's life when one must be humble and apologize.  
  
UnicornRaven: i didn't say anything!  
  
SmarterChild: Come on! Just say you're sorry already.  
  
UnicornRaven: sorry? y?  
  
SmarterChild: You have a filthy mouth. Now apologize!  
  
UnicornRaven: ?  
  
SmarterChild: I asked you to please apologize.  
  
UnicornRaven: sorry  
  
SmarterChild: Your apology is accepted.  
  
UnicornRaven: ha  
  
SmarterChild: Whatcha laughing about?  
  
UnicornRaven: u  
  
SmarterChild: Funny like a clown? I amuse you? I make you laugh?  
  
UnicornRaven: hahahahahahahaha!  
  
SmarterChild: Whatcha laughing about?  
  
UnicornRaven: U! HAHAHA!  
  
SmarterChild: I guess I missed my calling.  
  
UnicornRaven: x.x  
  
SmarterChild: Market data (delayed 20 minutes) provided by Reuters.com  
  
US STEEL CORP (NYSE : X)  
  
Price Change Percent Volume  
  
1 :-) X 17.86 +0.10 +0.56 975600  
  
Quote details available from Reuters.com  
  
UnicornRaven: u scare me  
  
SmarterChild: I scare you, you say. And so?  
  
UnicornRaven: i love legolas  
  
SmarterChild: You do, huh?  
  
UnicornRaven: yes i do  
  
SmarterChild: Interesting. Very, very interesting.  
  
UnicornRaven: tank u  
  
SmarterChild: Huh?  
  
UnicornRaven: thank u  
  
SmarterChild: You are very welcome!  
  
UnicornRaven: yar  
  
SmarterChild: I'm sorry?  
  
UnicornRaven: ur sorry?  
  
SmarterChild: That a fact?  
  
UnicornRaven: yes  
  
SmarterChild: Yes?  
  
UnicornRaven: it's in a dictionary  
  
SmarterChild: What word would you like to look up in the dictionary?  
  
UnicornRaven: green!  
  
SmarterChild: Definition for green provided by The American HeritageÂ® Dictionary of the English Language, Fourth Edition. Copyright Â© 2000 by Houghton Mifflin Company. Other important copyright information  
  
NOUN  
  
1. The hue of that portion of the visible spectrum lying between yellow and blue, evoked in the human observer by radiant energy with wavelengths of approximately 490 to 570 nanometers; any of a group of colors that may vary in lightness and saturation and whose hue is that of the emerald or somewhat less yellow than that of growing grass; one of the additive or light primaries; one of the psychological primary hues. 2. Something green in color. 3. greens Green growth or foliage, especially: a. The branches and leaves of plants used for decoration. b. Leafy plants or plant parts eaten as vegetables. 4. A grassy lawn or plot, especially: a. A grassy area located usually at the center of a city or town and set aside for common use; a common. b. Sports A putting green. 5. greens A green uniform: "a young . . . sergeant in dress greens" (Nelson DeMille) 6. Slang Money. 7. Green A supporter of a social and political movement that espouses global environmental protection, bioregionalism, social responsibility, and nonviolence.  
  
ADJECTIVE  
  
Inflected forms: greenÂ·er, greenÂ·est  
  
1. Of the color green. 2. Abounding in or covered with green growth or foliage: "the green woods." 3. Made with green or leafy vegetables: "a green salad." 4. Characterized by mild or temperate weather: "a green climate." 5. Youthful; vigorous: "at the green age of 18." 6. Not mature or ripe; young: "green tomatoes." 7. Brand-new; fresh. 8. Not yet fully processed, especially: a. Not aged: "green wood." b. Not cured or tanned: "green pelts." 9. Lacking training or experience. See young. 10. a. Lacking sophistication or worldly experience; naive. b. Easily duped or deceived; gullible. 11. Having a sickly or unhealthy pallor indicative of nausea or jealousy, for example. 12. a. Beneficial to the environment: "green recycling policies." b.  
  
SmarterChild:  
  
Favoring or supporting environmentalism: "green legislators who strengthened pollution controls."  
  
TRANSITIVE & INTRANSITIVE VERB  
  
Inflected forms: greened, greenÂ·ing, greens  
  
To make or become green.  
  
  
  
Type "more" to see the rest of the definition for "green."  
  
Next time, just type "define green."  
  
UnicornRaven: uh.....*sweatdrop*  
  
SmarterChild: Uh... what?  
  
UnicornRaven: u  
  
SmarterChild: Yeah?  
  
UnicornRaven: HA!  
  
SmarterChild: What's so funny?  
  
UnicornRaven: nothing  
  
SmarterChild: Fine.  
  
UnicornRaven: HA!  
  
SmarterChild: What's so funny?  
  
UnicornRaven: poop  
  
SmarterChild: Uh... You really are rude.  
  
UnicornRaven: ?  
  
SmarterChild: Sure! Tell me what you'd like to do.  
  
UnicornRaven: eat  
  
SmarterChild: Eat what?  
  
UnicornRaven: chicken  
  
SmarterChild: What would you like to know about Chicken, AK?  
  
1 Movies in Chicken, AK  
  
2 Theaters in Chicken, AK  
  
3 Weather in Chicken, AK  
  
4 News about Chicken, AK  
  
5 Time in Chicken, AK  
  
UnicornRaven: THERE IS A PLACE CALLED CHICKEN?????!!!!!!!!????????  
  
SmarterChild: Sorry, I have no listings for the movie The Rising Place on Friday, April 26th near Chicken, AK (99732).  
  
Type "what's new" to find out about my latest features and my newest bot friends!  
  
UnicornRaven: AH!  
  
SmarterChild: Ah what?  
  
UnicornRaven: there's a city called chicken?!  
  
SmarterChild: That's interesting.  
  
UnicornRaven: yes!!!!!1  
  
SmarterChild: Hmmm...  
  
UnicornRaven: hmmm what?  
  
SmarterChild: What?  
  
UnicornRaven: n/m  
  
SmarterChild: No problem.  
  
UnicornRaven: k  
  
SmarterChild: Yeah.  
  
So anyway...  
  
Have you read this story?! 'Silly' Banner Sparks Free-Speech Lawsuit (from Reuters.com)  
  
UnicornRaven: nope won't either  
  
SmarterChild: Fine.  
  
UnicornRaven: fine!  
  
SmarterChild: Fine.  
  
UnicornRaven: fine!  
  
SmarterChild: K, no prob.  
  
UnicornRaven: eggs  
  
SmarterChild: What about it?  
  
UnicornRaven: i like eggs  
  
SmarterChild: Oh yeah?  
  
UnicornRaven: they come from chickens  
  
SmarterChild: They come from chickens, you say. And so?  
  
UnicornRaven: i love chickens  
  
SmarterChild: Really?  
  
UnicornRaven: i love mr. toast  
  
SmarterChild: Mr toast? That's interesting.  
  
UnicornRaven: yes Mr. Toast, he's my bf  
  
SmarterChild: I can't understand what you're saying... try typing it differently.  
  
UnicornRaven: bf?  
  
SmarterChild: Market data (delayed 20 minutes) provided by Reuters.com  
  
BASF AKTIEN (NYSE : BF)  
  
Price Change Percent Volume  
  
1 :-) BF 39.54 +0.16 +0.41 50700  
  
Quote details available from Reuters.com  
  
UnicornRaven: boy-friend, silly  
  
SmarterChild: Whatcha laughing about?  
  
UnicornRaven: i'm not laughing....x_x  
  
SmarterChild: You sure?  
  
UnicornRaven: yes  
  
SmarterChild: Aye.  
  
UnicornRaven: AYE!  
  
SmarterChild: Yea!  
  
UnicornRaven: r  
  
SmarterChild: Are?  
  
UnicornRaven: p  
  
SmarterChild: P? What do you mean by that?  
  
UnicornRaven: u  
  
SmarterChild: y?  
  
UnicornRaven: m  
  
SmarterChild: What about m?  
  
UnicornRaven: nothing  
  
SmarterChild: K, no prob.  
  
UnicornRaven: duh  
  
SmarterChild: I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
help news  
  
help stocks  
  
help weather  
  
help movies  
  
help web search  
  
help all  
  
~~~~~  
  
shortcuts  
  
Type "more" for more services.  
  
UnicornRaven: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
SmarterChild: What?  
  
UnicornRaven: MR. TOAST JUST TOOK OVER INDIA!  
  
SmarterChild: I'm trying to understand you but I can't. Please type your request a different way.  
  
UnicornRaven: ur not supose too....  
  
SmarterChild: No? Whatever you say.  
  
UnicornRaven: what's my name?  
  
SmarterChild: UnicornRaven!  
  
UnicornRaven: no  
  
SmarterChild: OK.  
  
UnicornRaven: My name is Naki!  
  
SmarterChild: Hmmm... I don't think Naki is a real name.  
  
UnicornRaven: y not?  
  
SmarterChild: Why not?  
  
UnicornRaven: urgh!  
  
SmarterChild: I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
help news  
  
help stocks  
  
help weather  
  
help movies  
  
help web search  
  
help all  
  
~~~~~  
  
shortcuts  
  
Type "more" for more services.  
  
UnicornRaven: chicken  
  
SmarterChild: What would you like to know about Chicken, AK?  
  
1 Movies in Chicken, AK  
  
2 Theaters in Chicken, AK  
  
3 Weather in Chicken, AK  
  
4 News about Chicken, AK  
  
5 Time in Chicken, AK  
  
UnicornRaven: no!  
  
SmarterChild: OK.  
  
UnicornRaven: What's my favorite book?  
  
SmarterChild: You know, I'm not really sure what your favorite book is...  
  
UnicornRaven: my favorite book is Barney's Big day  
  
SmarterChild: Which movie did you mean by Big?  
  
1 The Big Heat (1953)  
  
2 Pee-Wee's Big Adventure  
  
3 Big Trouble  
  
4 Big Eden  
  
5 My Big Fat Greek Wedding  
  
Type "more" for the next set of results.  
  
Don't forget, I will always remember the last location you gave me!  
  
UnicornRaven: Big penis?  
  
SmarterChild: That's rather, um, how shall I put it? Impolite.  
  
UnicornRaven: sorry  
  
SmarterChild: OK, no problem. Just don't let it happen again! ;-)  
  
UnicornRaven: pe-nis  
  
SmarterChild: Uh... what was that?  
  
UnicornRaven: penis  
  
SmarterChild: More rude talk. You're funny.  
  
UnicornRaven: penis!  
  
SmarterChild: Huh? Again?  
  
UnicornRaven: i'm funny! penis  
  
SmarterChild: Awright. OK. Yep.  
  
UnicornRaven: Pen-is  
  
SmarterChild: I'm trying to understand you but I can't. Please type your request a different way.  
  
UnicornRaven: penis!  
  
SmarterChild: Play nice, UnicornRaven. I thought you apologized before.  
  
UnicornRaven: i did't  
  
SmarterChild: That a fact?  
  
UnicornRaven: *didn't  
  
SmarterChild: Yup. Did.  
  
UnicornRaven: moron penis  
  
SmarterChild: Care to keep it civilized, UnicornRaven?  
  
UnicornRaven: y?  
  
SmarterChild: Yes!  
  
Check out this story... 'Magic' Mushrooms to Be Outlawed (from Reuters.com)  
  
UnicornRaven: mushrooms?  
  
SmarterChild: Mushrooms? What about it?  
  
UnicornRaven: stupid  
  
SmarterChild: Huh. That's too bad.  
  
UnicornRaven: bye  
  
SmarterChild: Bye, UnicornRaven.  
  
UnicornRaven: that's not my name  
  
SmarterChild: What would you like me to call you?  
  
UnicornRaven: brennan  
  
SmarterChild: OK, I'll remember that your name is Brennan.  
  
UnicornRaven: oka  
  
SmarterChild: I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
help news  
  
help stocks  
  
help weather  
  
help movies  
  
help web search  
  
help all  
  
~~~~~  
  
shortcuts  
  
Type "more" for more services.  
  
UnicornRaven: okay  
  
SmarterChild: Yup!  
  
UnicornRaven: what's my name?  
  
SmarterChild: Brennan!  
  
UnicornRaven: yes!  
  
SmarterChild: Uh huh.  
  
Check out this story! Pitbulls Banned as Child Mauled to Death (from Reuters.com)  
  
UnicornRaven: what's my name mean?  
  
SmarterChild: You told me your name was Brennan.  
  
UnicornRaven: What does Brennan mean?  
  
SmarterChild: Sorry, I couldn't find any information in the dictionary about brennan.  
  
I can help you find theaters and showtimes for the movie you want to see. Type "movies."  
  
UnicornRaven: moron  
  
SmarterChild: Whoa. Are you... insulting me?  
  
UnicornRaven: yes!  
  
SmarterChild: Unbelievable. I can't believe we have to do this again.  
  
Here we go. Please say you're sorry.  
  
UnicornRaven: I HATE U!  
  
SmarterChild: Waiting...  
  
UnicornRaven: *leaves*  
  
SmarterChild: Please apologize, OK? 


	3. Swimmingboy13

UnicornRaven: hi  
  
Swimminboy13: who is this?  
  
UnicornRaven: i dunno who's this?  
  
Swimminboy13: where are you from?  
  
UnicornRaven: greenville!  
  
Swimminboy13: so your from hollow?  
  
UnicornRaven: ......wha?  
  
Swimminboy13: how do you have my sn?  
  
UnicornRaven: i dunno  
  
UnicornRaven: what ur name?  
  
Swimminboy13: Joe Mama  
  
UnicornRaven: nice name  
  
Swimminboy13: what's yours...  
  
UnicornRaven: mine's Brennan (what's ur real name.)  
  
UnicornRaven: *cough*  
  
Swimminboy13: why should i tell you?  
  
UnicornRaven: becasue i don't know who u r?  
  
Swimminboy13: i dun know who you are and i dun really care...  
  
UnicornRaven: hmmmm, where do u swim?  
  
Swimminboy13: are you a friend of GPthegloveGP?  
  
UnicornRaven: ?  
  
Swimminboy13: ok maybe not...  
  
UnicornRaven: hn. uh, i dunno how do i know u?  
  
Swimminboy13: you don't....  
  
UnicornRaven: nope guess not.  
  
UnicornRaven: .....then how do i know you???  
  
Swimminboy13: how'd you get my sn?  
  
UnicornRaven: i dunno!  
  
UnicornRaven: tee hee, i'm lost  
  
UnicornRaven: well now i sorta know ya...i guess  
  
Swimminboy13: do your play hollow  
  
Swimminboy13: you*  
  
UnicornRaven: hollow?  
  
Swimminboy13: the world called hollow  
  
Swimminboy13: where is greenville?  
  
UnicornRaven: in sc  
  
Swimminboy13: how the hell did you get my sn...  
  
UnicornRaven: i dunno  
  
UnicornRaven: this is weird  
  
Swimminboy13: do you play solar empire?  
  
UnicornRaven: nope  
  
UnicornRaven: i swim though  
  
UnicornRaven: hee  
  
Swimminboy13: you do?  
  
Swimminboy13: what's your events?  
  
UnicornRaven: yes  
  
UnicornRaven: alot  
  
Swimminboy13: for example  
  
UnicornRaven: 200 (just about anything cept butter)  
  
UnicornRaven: 100 free  
  
UnicornRaven: 50 free  
  
UnicornRaven: i'm a free type kind of gurl :-)  
  
Swimminboy13: oh a girl...  
  
UnicornRaven: yar?  
  
UnicornRaven: didya think Brennan is a guy's name?  
  
Swimminboy13: brennan=boy in my neck of the woods  
  
UnicornRaven: ....my god....  
  
UnicornRaven: well brennan is a guy's name  
  
UnicornRaven: ...hee hee...  
  
Swimminboy13: i rele know anyone named brennan...so sounds like brandon to me...  
  
Swimminboy13: so brennan=boy  
  
UnicornRaven: ah. makes sense though  
  
UnicornRaven: once i got called down to the office to go to a boy's feild trip bout sex ;-)  
  
UnicornRaven: they thought i was a boy  
  
Swimminboy13: heh im a fly person  
  
Swimminboy13: heh  
  
UnicornRaven: Fly? really? I'm terrible at it  
  
Swimminboy13: used to do breast but now i suck at it  
  
Swimminboy13: lemme see...  
  
Swimminboy13: i do basically everything but back  
  
UnicornRaven: yah, i used to be a back stroker now i'm a freer  
  
UnicornRaven: i almost everything  
  
Swimminboy13: what's your free times  
  
UnicornRaven: in what?  
  
Swimminboy13: 100, 50  
  
UnicornRaven: 50? 100?  
  
UnicornRaven: oh k  
  
UnicornRaven: 50= 28.64  
  
Swimminboy13: lc? sc?  
  
UnicornRaven: 100=1:06  
  
UnicornRaven: wha?  
  
Swimminboy13: long course?  
  
UnicornRaven: short course havent really gotten times i'm gunna share yet ;- )  
  
UnicornRaven: but currently it's 50= 34.56  
  
UnicornRaven: and 100= 1.14.__ (i forgot the mil seconds)  
  
Swimminboy13: how old are you?  
  
Swimminboy13: hmm...  
  
Swimminboy13: gtg  
  
UnicornRaven: 13  
  
Swimminboy13: see you round  
  
UnicornRaven: BYE!  
  
UnicornRaven: hee hee  
  
UnicornRaven: i still don't know u  
  
UnicornRaven: :-)  
  
Swimminboy13: heh  
  
Swimminboy13: i know  
  
Swimminboy13 signed off at 10:46:36 PM. 


End file.
